


Perfect to Me

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Like most humans, Ayala Ryder gets weird blemishes from time to time. Vetra's had enough of her hiding in the bathroom.





	Perfect to Me

“Hey, Ryder! You in there? I just got the new information about the shipping manifest. You want me to forward it?”

Silence.

“You…okay in there?”

“Yes, I–I’m fine! Please, just send that my way. I’ll see you later for KP!”

Vetra folded her arms across her chest–something was definitely off.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She stage whispered. “I can call Lexi and get her to give you something if you’re having…you know, bathroom trouble.” She chuckled.

More silence.

“Okay, bad joke. I’ll just…um, see you later then if–”

The bathroom door opened with a hiss.

“No. It’s…just fine.” Ayala said flatly, holding an ice cube to her forehead. “I just…I have a zit, and I didn’t want you to see.”

“A what? What’s with the ice?” Vetra tilted her head. “Are you sick? Do I need to get Lexi?”

Ryder laughed, chucking the quickly melting cube into the sink behind her.

“No, it’s fine. I just have to wait for it to heal by itself. The ice can help with swelling. Turians really don’t get zits?”

Vetra hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think so…do we?”

“If you don’t know, then it’s probably a no. It’s no big deal. Humans have a natural oil in their skin, and sometimes if we have too much, or it gets trapped by dead skin cells flaking off, we can get these weird bumps. They’re not dangerous, just more annoying than anything.”

Vetra’s eyes widened. “Wait, you molt?”

“That’s what you took away from that?” Ayala raised a brow. “Well, sort of. Just on a tiny level. It helps keep our skin healthy, or something. To be quite honest, I’m not sure why it happens, except it does.”

“…I see. I guess we sort of do something similar. But why didn’t you want to share that with me? You look just fine.”

Ryder looked down at the floor, her cheeks suddenly hot. “Well…I mean, I just felt kind of…you know, ugly or whatever.”

Vetra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“You’re perfect to me. Always.” Vetra’s voice hummed deeply, resonating through them.

“Even though I’m way shorter than you?”

“Yup, even though.”

Ryder smiled, “Even…that time I got a cold and had that gross runny nose?”

“Well…” Vetra paused, “Okay, like 90% of the time.”

Ayala honest-to-God giggled.

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
